


The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

by godjihyopuff



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, OT4, Slow Burn, Wheesa - Freeform, idk what this is, mamamoo - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihyopuff/pseuds/godjihyopuff
Summary: Where Yongsun, Byulyi, Wheein and Hyejin were the closest of friends. But suddenly, Hyejin had to leave in order to continue her studies elsewhere. Unknowingly, she took a piece of someone’s heart with her.That someone, however, is living a completely separate and different life.





	The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

I could hear the bass pumping in the club so loudly. The adrenaline of nicotine flooded my every vein. In an intoxicated high, I clinked glasses with the people around me. I don’t remember who they are.

 

One shot down. Then another. And another. Too many, too fast. 

 

The club seems to be getting blurrier and blurrier. The music - getting muddled. I slurred my goodbyes as I stumbled my way out of the club.

 

The clubbing music fades as I stepped onto the quiet and calm street. Yet, my heart was unrest.

 

"Since when did I become like this?"

——————

I was scared and nervous. Petrified, even. I had never grown up in this province and yet, here I am, in the middle of the school semester, in another middle school. 

 

Trying to look the most presentable to my new classmates (oh gosh, wheein. We need to make friends in this school...), I tried to straighten my hair, adjust my clothes - 

 

"Good morning class! We will be introducing someone new today. She has recently moved into Jeonju, let’s welcome her today!" said the pretty Miss Lee. 

 

(Apparently, she’s our home room and literature teacher.) 

 

She waved me over and I stepped into the class, walking over to right beside her. 

 

"Hi everyone! I’m Jung Wheein, I’ve recently moved to Jeonju. I hope we can be great friends. Thank you!", I said bowing down. 

 

(Thank God I didn’t screw that up) 

 

"You can sit with Hyejin. She doesn’t have a class partner yet. Hyejin, could you please raise your hand so that Wheein knows where to sit?"

 

At the right end of the class, there was a girl with tan skin, a mole on her cute chubby cheeks with intimidating eyes raising her hand. That’s Hyejin. I couldn’t tell if I was mesmerised by how her cheeks were so cute or to be intimidated by the glare of her eyes. 

 

As I walked closer, it was definitely the latter. 

 

Hyejin was being so weird. She didn’t even say hi back when I first greeted her as I sat down, and she was just staring or glaring at me during all of the lessons! 

 

I couldn’t even concentrate on what the teacher was saying... I can’t fail these classes, I need to work hard. 

 

The intense  ~~staring~~ glaring session finally ended once the recess bell rang. The teacher left the classroom and slowly, all began to congregate in their little cliques with their lunch boxes. 

 

Hyejin finally left me alone as she went to join her other friends for recess. 

But apparently, her friends are too nice and came to say hi to me. And I thought I could have a break without her staring so intensely at me.

 

(I’ve definitely already offended her without knowing so.... I’m doomed.)

 

"Hi Wheein! I am Yongsun! This is Byulyi! We are Hyejinnie’s friends!" She stuck her hand out with a smile so bright that her eyes possibly disappeared. 

 

She seems nice, I thought, as I returned the handshake. 

 

The other, Byulyi, smiled with her cheek and nose dimples (wait, those exist?) and said, " I hope we can be great friends!" 

 

"I really hope we can be great friends too!" I said facing the three of them. 

 

Yongsun, who definitely looks like the leader of the pack, voiced "Could we sit with you during lunch?" 

 

I blinked and stared for a moment before hurriedly nodding. The chairs began to move and surround my table. My heart gripped a little, I’ve never done this before. This whole friend thing, it has never happened at my previous school. 

 

As we started to eat our lunch, I found out that the three were an extemely loud bunch (ok with the exception of sometimes, Hyejin) and had an extremely tight dynamic. As soon as I felt like a fourth wheel, they included me in conversations immediately. Even Hyejin started to talk and ask me more about my life. To think that I thought she was weird... Nonsense! Hyejin is not weird. At all! 

 

During lunch, I found out that Byulyi really loved taking photos and is head of the photographic club in school. As for Yongsun, she is the president of the student council and Hyejin is part of the choir. As for me, I felt like I wanted to join the art club. They encouraged me to do so. 

 

Our personalities were definitely different yet, there was such a resonance amongst us. For some reason, I knew in my heart that they would be the bestest friends I could ever have. 

—————-

Wheein opened the door shakily, before shutting the door and lying against the wall beside it. 

 

Her head hurt with a continuous pounding like never before, she was nauseous and absolutely way too far from the toilet or her bed. 

 

Wheein knew she was going on a downwards spiral, but what could she do? It was the only life she has ever known. Except, that was a well-written lie she repeatedly told herself to be in denial. 

 

Wheein pushed herself up with all the force she could gather and stumbled to the toilet to wash up a bit before collapsing on the bed without a change of clothes. 

 

The self-deprecating thoughts can come tomorrow and haunt her. The strong alcohol in her system made Wheein knock out on the bed. The scene looking identical to the nights before and possibly, the nights after. Until.... 

 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

 

Then, the crash of her alarm clock on the wall was heard.

 

"Oh my gosh, shut up!"

 

Wheein awoke with a hand pressed against her head, groaning due to the immense pains of a hangover. 

 

It was just another day of college, another day of the same old routine. 

 

Wheein could barely get out of bed as she lazily washed up to dress for yet another day of never ending classes and art tutorials. She might simply skip, for some reason, she still gets the grades anyway. But for today, her attendance has been desperately dropping and she needed something to save it as soon as possible.

 

In a huge rush, she gathered her things into her backpack and walked speedily to get herself a coffee before the start of a long day. 

 

"Dang..." The queue at the cafe possibly rounded at least twice. She couldn’t afford to sleep through all of the lectures so she waited whilst fiddling on her phone. 

 

——

It was about 15 minutes later until Wheein could order. 

 

"Hi! May I take your order?" A raspy, sweet tone had a sense of familiarity to it. Very much like -

 

"Wheein?" 

 

Wheein looked up from her phone, shocked. 

 

"H-Hyejin?"

 

Both girls were visibly in shock, having had no contact over the past 10 years. But they simply could not reunite now. They had to talk. 

 

"U-Umm...I’ll just get an iced Americano. Thank you." 

 

Hyejin simply nodded and took Wheein’s card without a word. Just one look at Wheein, their unbreakable bond was still intact. The look that said, "We need to talk."

 

Soon after, Wheein collected her iced americano. Not forgetting the number that Hyejin wrote on the cup too. 

 

On the way to her lecture, she saved the number down under, "Ahn Hyejin".

 

She did not like facing her in this messy state but she knew she had to do something to get her best friend back somehow, if she could. 

———

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

hello! This is my first few times writing a sorry and I genuinely hope that it’s still decent for someone’s Kind review and comments. 

 

Do let me know how you would like the progression of the story to be and what you would like to see the characters do as well! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure how this plot came about. I am quite sure it was inspired by another fanfic or simply Twitter. It is one of my first few times writing a proper story, my command of the English language is decent albeit not having the best creative expression. However, I can say that I definitely did try. I do hope that you like this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am open to all sorts of comments, be it criticism or appreciation. (If it’s criticism, I do hope you refrain from using vulgarities because I find that extremely rude. Thank you,) 
> 
> If not, just sit back and enjoy!


End file.
